


The Pink and Yellow Girl

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Comic-Con, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, Meet-Cute, Memory Alteration, all the doctors and rose, oops this got longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parting from companions is always hard for the Doctor, and saying goodbye to Ace was no different.<br/>He finds himself wandering around 21st century London, and comes across a certain human.<br/>She manages to cheer him up with just a few words and a smile.<br/>How can he possibly know just how important she will be to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Seven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelkat9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/gifts).



> Full disclosure: I don't know when Rose's birthday is, but I'm thinking it was said to be early spring, so that's what I'm going off of. and i also don't know how long Rose had been working at Henriks, so bear with me.
> 
> inspired by this incredible cute encounter from Dallas Comic Con which pulled my heartstrings and stirred the dusty plot bunnies to life : http://parttimefemmefatale.tumblr.com/post/120364345855/
> 
> and the fact Kelkat9 commented in her tags that it is practically a prompt by itself.
> 
> and p.s. i did end up meeting them both and Sylvester is adorable and sweet and Billie is literally sunshine and happiness. together i imagine they probably caused no amount of fangirl squee's.

Just a walk in the park.

Such a simple thing to do.

He knew it would help clear his mind a bit.

The Doctor had just said farewell to Ace, and he needed a bit of fresh air.

Otherwise he would begin to focus too much on the fact he was alone.

***

He spun the randomizer and flipped a switch, and the TARDIS took off into the vortex, but only for a few moments.

She hummed and whirred and the display screen dinged gently to get his attention.

She’d brought him to London, early spring of 2004.

“Ah the 21st century. How intriguing.”

He mused aloud before plucking up his umbrella, which he was beginning to rely on more and more as a cane.

He might have not looked his age, but he was feeling it each and every moment.

The end of his regeneration cycle was approaching.

After walking out the front doors of the TARDIS he was pleased to see that the park she’d selected was almost completely empty of visitors.

He wanted nothing more than to take a walk and not need to worry about many people seeing him.

Or his strange looking ship.

***

Rose Tyler was fighting back tears.

She’d had the worst birthday on record.

Working at Henriks wasn’t the problem, not at all.

But the fact that both Mickey and Jackie had managed to completely forget, due to equally distracting things, for Mickey it was some game, and for her mum it had been a sale at a different department store, that hurt.

She knew that she’d not spoken up, or even tried to hint a reminder, but she hadn’t really thought she’d need to.

Then again, things at home hadn’t been great in a while.

Lately she’d been feeling out of sorts because of the way things had been left between her and Mickey in the first place.

He’d been so kind and patient after she’d dropped everything and ran off with Jimmy Stone, only to come back a month later, heartbroken and broke in many ways. But that wasn’t what she wanted.

She wanted someone to help her be better, not just feel it.

Jackie was slightly resentful, no doubt due to the fact Rose could have been halfway through her first year of A-levels if she hadn’t been ‘utterly foolish and rebellious to what end?’ as she’d been told.

Rose huffed out a sigh, and hugged her arms around herself.

She’d gone and bought herself a nice soft pink hoodie with a discount of being an employee and the added fact she’d piped up to her boss and told her it was her birthday.

So she was warm, and she was now 18.

But then why did she feel so young and lost inside?

A soft whirring noise sounded up ahead of her, and she knew it had to be from the park.

Probably someone swinging and then jumping from the highest point.

She smiled slightly.

Maybe that’s what she needed.

A bit of revisiting childhood.

She broke into a run.

***

The Doctor had made an entire circuit of the park, and still not encountered any humans, and he was beginning to wonder why. Then it hit him. It was a Sunday.

Half the sleepy town was in church most likely, and the rest were just that, sleeping in.

He glanced at his pocket watch and frowned, that couldn’t be right.

It said four thirty.

No humans could be that lazy.

They’d just avoided the park for some odd reason.

He shrugged and continued walking, but there was a flash of gold in front of him. A blur of pink and the sound of soft laughter.

It was a girl.

She was swinging and having the time of her life.

He made a point to give her a wide birth.

No human child would be interested in conversing with him.

Not the way he appeared.

Slightly grey haired and with an almost limp from the last adventure that had involved just shy of too much running.

At some point, his time lord metabolism began to slow down, and start to recharge in preparation for regeneration, which could be required at any point.

Like a butterfly still inside a cocoon.

He grinned to himself.

Not that he’d ever looked anything more than ridiculous as his former incarnation, despite the butterfly-esc colors to his outfit.

“Hello.”

He blinked, and halted his movements.

It was the girl.

She’d spoken to him.

He hadn’t realized he’d made another circuit of the park, and now, having grown tired of swinging she was just sitting on a bench, catching her breath no doubt, if the healthy flush of her cheeks was any indication.

She smiled brightly at him, and he wondered if the quickening of his heartbeats were normal.

A pink and yellow human who had noticed him.

He swallowed his first instinct which was to say something overly smart and possibly rude, and simply replied,

“Hello to you too young miss.”

***

Rose had no idea who the elderly man who was pacing the park was. She’d never seen him before. She liked to think she knew everyone in the small surrounding area of the Estate.

There was a senior home a few blocks down the road, but it wasn’t the sort of place that allowed residents to go out for walks, unaccompanied.

His cane was curiously shaped, and looked more like an umbrella missing the fabric, with a handle that was curved like a question mark.

He wore a straw colored hat, and his eyes looked kind. But the way he carried himself was like he had nearly another decade of time on his shoulders.

“Would you like to sit down?”

He was standing perfectly still, studying her warily, and eyeing the bench she was resting on.

She hoped he wasn’t about to have a heart attack.

But luckily he nodded, and then moved with an energy that surprised her, perching on the bench a foot away from her.

“Thank you very much.”

Rose grinned,

“Of course. I don’t want you to lose your breath like I did.”

He frowned slightly, and looked adorably confused.

“From all your walking?”

Rose gestured around the park, and the man looked startled.

“Oh! You noticed that? How long did you watch me?”

Rose reached out a hand to pat his arm, and his eyes darted up from where he’d been studying her jacket sleeve to her own gaze.

“It’s okay. If you’ve run away from Poinsettia Place I won’t report on you. Just be careful going back, okay? I don’t want you to be locked in or anything.”

It was a test.

She knew perfectly well that he wasn’t on the run or anything, but the way his enormous grey brows furrowed beneath his hat was adorable.

“What are you on about young miss?”

Rose giggled slightly and withdrew her hand,

“It’s Rose. You can call me Rose. I’m only teasing. I didn’t really watch you long at all. I just thought it was odd that you were going about the park without anyone to keep you company.”

At her words, he broke the stare, and almost looked sad.

“Oh. Yes well. I’m afraid I’ve lost my latest companion.”

Instantly Rose felt her heart melt for the funny old man in the tan bowler hat.

“Would I do? I’ll walk with you. Back to your home if you want.”

Normally Rose didn’t offer to accompany strangers, well, anywhere, but something made her trust the man. She didn’t even know his name yet.

“Oh no my dear. I’m sorry if I gave the wrong impression. I’m at a point where I’m still debating ever having another one. But thank you very kindly for offering.”

He looked over at her again, and gave a sad sort of smile.

That time it was he who reached for her hand, and he patted it gently, as Rose noted his skin seemed curiously colder than hers, despite his attire.

“You’re welcome…mister?”

His eyes widened,

“Oh forgive me. But it’s better if I don’t tell you my name. For even when alone, I have one companion who never leaves, and I don’t wish to get you in any trouble.”

Rose frowned and tried to wrap her mind around his accidental riddle.

“Is that why your cane is an umbrella and a question mark?” she mused.

He started a bit and looked at the object, still holding her hand with his,

“Oh! That. It’s simply an affectation. I don’t need it.”

Rose smiled gently,

“Is that why you weren’t limping on the third go round?”

She saw him begin to speak, but his glance to the left told her anything he said was a lie.

She forgave him anyway.

He wanted to remain mysterious, so be it.

“It’s my birthday you know. I wonder if you’d like to have a cup of tea with me, to celebrate?”

A crazy idea, she knew, but she also knew most older people enjoyed tea, and if the gentleman was anything like Mickey’s grandmother, he’d say yes.

It seemed not to be her lucky day though, for he was already shaking his head.

“I’m very sorry, Rose, is it? But I really can’t stay. I should be going. I’ve taken enough of your time as it is.”

Rose shook her head too.

“It’s fine. I’ve enjoyed our little chat. We should do it again.”

The man smiled, and it was more of a melancholy expression than one of joy.

“If only we could.”

Rose frowned,

“What makes you say that?”

The man chuckled, and got to his feet, albeit slowly but steadily,

“The odds of us meeting again are so very slim indeed my dear. But I hope you have a wonderful rest of your birthday, and also, a wonderful life.”

Rose shook his hand and then let go,

“Well, that’s a bit cryptic innit? I hope you do the same mister… _who_ ever you are.”

***

The pink and yellow girl would never know how ironic her words were. As he walked away, the Doctor was sure she was watching, so he made sure to double around the block and back before getting into the TARDIS, and when he returned to the park, she was gone.

With a smile like brilliant sunshine and an instinctive kindness for the most strange of strangers, Rose would go far.

The Doctor no longer felt the same aching pain of loneliness as he set his TARDIS to fly away from Earth back towards Gallifrey.

He had a renewed sense of hope.

Deep in the back of his mind he also had a secret wish that he would meet her again.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this bit of angsty fluff!
> 
>  
> 
> i now want to write about newly regenerated 8 coming back to find Rose for her next birthday and making it the best one yet...before he's pulled away and they meet a 3rd time when he has become 9 and must destroy her workplace and snatch her away from the Autons!


	2. Dinner with Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so here's part 2! much longer and leads directly into "Rose" with a bit of a twist of course!

A strange encounter in a snow covered alleyway had made Rose Tyler’s 2005 start off quite uniquely.

The handsome stranger who’d seemed very sad about something she wished she could have helped with had given her such a cryptic message, at the time, she’d thought nothing of it. Just a sentimental drunk wishing her well.

Odd, but sweet.

Now that she thought back, for the time grew close to her 19th birthday, the words he’d said had been different, but so similar to the riddle the old man had given her in the park almost a year before.

Twice now she’d been wished well by strangers and though her life was still anything but interesting, and as close to average as she could be, somehow she knew it wouldn’t be that way much longer.

Foolish as it might have been, she was actually optimistic about Henriks.

It was a boring job, that much was true, but it was more than enough to pass the time, as she decided if she wanted to really go after her A-levels or not.

Plus it led her to meet all sorts of interesting people.

A month before Christmas she’d spotted a lanky man with floppy brown hair buying a tweed plum jacket. She’d not commented on his peculiar sense of style, that of a stuffy history professor, but she’d simply rung up the purchase and smiled at his back.

Now, three days before her birthday, she was organizing the men’s shirts, and she spotted someone who looked as if he’d walked out of the set of a period film, maybe one of the regency sorts.

“Excuse me sir? Can I help you find something?”

Long chestnut waves framed a classically handsome face, and bright blue eyes that were almost hypnotizing found her brown ones in a heartbeat.

The fabric in her hands stopped moving and she swore the air in the building grew warm.

“Perhaps you can. I believe I’m lost.”

Rose lifted an eyebrow, was he kidding or did he really need directions?

“This is the men’s department. So I think you’re in the right place sir.”

She fought the urge to smile at his confusion, or simply to make herself look less like she was staring at him.

She wasn’t ashamed though.

He was gorgeous.

Despite his horrid fashion sense.

Her eyes only briefly scanned his plum cravat and sage green vest, almost covered from sight by a dark brown jacket.

Though it was a chilly spring out, he had to be dying inside the store.

***

The Doctor wasn’t sure why he’d been drawn to the extremely busy department store, but after having been turned down by Dr. Grace, he’d felt like visiting somewhere familiar, and London had been an obvious choice.

What he also hadn’t realized was that the TARDIS had jumped ahead nearly a decade. Grace was surely not interested in traveling, and probably had her own family she was happily settled with.

He’d sighed, and strolled out of the TARDIS without glancing back. But he was sure she would pick up on his melancholy.

Once he’d recovered most of his memories from regeneration, he’d recalled one thing for sure, he wanted to find a new companion who he could ensure became someone he would be proud of having traveled with, and not ashamed.

He didn’t like having been accused by the Master of corrupting humans for his own ends.

That was so far from the truth.

Before he walked into a nearby mannequin, he realized suddenly why the place seemed so drawing.

‘Pink and yellow.’ He muttered.

A girl.

He frowned.

There was a faint sound in his mind, like the singing of the TARDIS when he couldn’t find sleep easily after a week or month of no rest.

Continuing to walk throughout the store, he only paused when he thought the music grew louder. His strange pattern of progression caught the attention of a nearby employee.

Gentle lilting tones asked him if he needed help.

Blinking twice, he turned to the owner of the voice, and he knew, he _knew_ deep down it had to be her.

The name of the pink and yellow girl he’d met once before, before becoming who he was hung on the tip of his tongue.

So he stalled.

As he spoke with her about nothing he glanced to her shoulders and down, and saw no nametag.

He swallowed nervously, and finally dared to ask,

“What’s your name?”

She frowned slightly and seemed confused,

“Are you sure you’re in need of that and not some shopping assistance?”

The way she scanned his form was almost clinical, until the semblance of a smile began to bloom over her lips.

Now he was captivated by her smile all over again.

She truly was unique.

“No. I assure you I didn’t come in here to buy anything.”

She finally did smile, and there was even a giggle with a hint of her tongue trapped between her teeth,

“Well just my luck. A pretty bloke like you who clearly needs help, can’t be bothered to purchase a thing. Not even a pair of socks?”

The Doctor shook his head, and almost smiled despite himself. She was incredibly disarming.

“No thank you. Just the name.”

She rolled her hazel eyes at him and impatiently flipped her blonde hair back from her face,

“It’s Rose. But I’m not sure why that matters.”

His eyes widened, and his mouth went dry, all the while his heartbeats sprang into overdrive.

_Rose!_

 

“It’s you.”

He breathed so quiet, she could have only heard him if she’d been less than a handful of inches away.

As it was, she stood opposite him standing at a table, intent on carefully folding a stack of men’s shirts.

“Rose. That’s a beautiful name.”

***

She didn’t know what this guy was up to but she found him a welcome distraction from the mind numbingly boring duties of her shift.

It would be over in just a couple hours.

She wondered if he’d be the type of guy to wait on her.

“You know…it’s my birthday coming up.” She began, and she saw a spark in his eyes.

“How delightful. Here’s to many happy ones to come.”

Rose grinned,

“Thanks…but I was wondering, would you have tea with me? Or dinner, or whatever?”

If she didn’t know better, she’d say he almost looked a bit frightened at her request.

It was just a date.

Just a shred of a chance to improve on the last horrible birthday she’d had.

Only it hadn’t been that awful, thanks to the old man in the park.

She smiled at the memory.

The man with the question mark for a cane.

“Rose, I would be honored to escort you to dinner.”

Her ears hadn’t deceived her!

He was smiling hesitantly and holding out a perfectly manicured hand to her.

She took it, and he brought her hand to his mouth, brushing a soft kiss over her knuckles and suddenly she couldn’t breathe right.

‘A man out of time.’

“Promise you won’t be wearing that.”

She could have bitten her tongue.

But he simply shrugged,

“If you don’t like it…I will endeavor to find something more suitable.”

Rose gulped, for he was still holding her hand,

“Suit. That’d be nice. A nice suit.”

He nodded.

“What time should I come back for you?”

“Oh. You want to go tonight?”

“I can’t really do…tomorrow’s.”

Rose frowned.

That was an odd thing to say.

“Okay…howabout eight?”

The man beamed,

“Perfect.”

He’d let go of her hand, and she hadn’t noticed, due to the focus on his funny phrasing.

But before he got too far, she realized she didn’t know his name.

“Wait!”

He turned around swiftly, his hair nearly whacking him in the face.

“Yes Rose?”

“What’s your name stranger?”

She saw his blue eyes dart around the store and settle somewhere, before returning to her face,

“Matthew. Matthew Williams.”

She smiled,

“Okay Matthew. See you later.”

He nodded, rather solemnly and then continued his way out of the store.

Rose was left contemplating what dress she would ask to borrow for the night.

***

The Doctor was more nervous than he could ever remember being, at least in that incarnation. Asking Grace to come with him had been easy.

Agreeing to have dinner with Rose was not.

He was rather amused by the fact she hadn’t liked his wardrobe choice and he was almost hopeful the TARDIS wouldn’t find him a suit so she’d have to put up with it again.

She’d asked him out twice.

He’d finally said yes.

Did that mean he was beginning to feel a bit more comfortable?

Or did he simply want to spend time with her, and try to ask her to be his companion?

He wanted to spend time with her, yes, but he wasn’t ready to ask again, and be rejected possibly again.

The Doctor didn’t ask twice.

When he returned to the TARDIS he headed straight for the wardrobe room, and was almost disappointed at how the first thing he discovered hanging inside was a pressed dark navy suit.

“Really? You must want me to do well.”

He murmured, stroking the wall closest to him, and the answering hum of a reply he got was in the affirmative.

When Grace had turned him down, she’d also turned down his ship, and the amazing offer to travel involved meeting her.

His TARDIS was fickle, and she did not fly with just anyone.

But that was what he loved about his ship.

Time moved differently for the Doctor, so by the time he’d finished changing, and he stepped back outside into the streets of London, it was nearly dark, and time to go meet Rose.

***

“Mum? I’m going to be home a bit late okay? I’m going out for dinner. He’s someone I met in the store okay? Don’t stay up. I don’t know if he’ll bring me home or what.”

Rose hung up on Jackie, once the questions starting getting a little too cutting.

No she wasn’t going out with Mickey for her early birthday dinner. She knew that should bother her, but it didn’t.

She and Mickey had been growing apart for a while and maybe it was childish, but she still didn’t understand his fascination with sports over spending any amount of quality time with her. So she was going out with a handsome and kind man she’d just met. So what?

She twirled in front of the mirror a couple more times, and tugged slightly at the hem of the dress she’d chosen.

Being so short, it hung a little longer on her than it had on the mannequin.

She wore black tights beneath it, so she wouldn’t get too chilly.

It was mainly colored black, with splashes of color, a peach and light green flower print breaking up the darkness.

She wore black kitten heels and she’d simply finger combed her hair.

It would have to do.

She loved the way the skirt swooshed between her legs as she walked.

The high neckline was a bit matronly, but it meant she didn’t need any jewelry.

By the time she’d gone back through the store and shut off most of the lights, her manager was the only other person there, and she’d agreed to lock up.

“Goodnight Rose!”

“Night.”

She waved back and headed for the front door.

Since it was so dark out, except for the light of the street lamps, she almost didn’t see Matthew until he’d crossed the road to meet her.

“Hello Rose. You look very lovely.”

She barely managed to keep her jaw from hitting the concrete, for to her delight, he’d done just as she’d requested, and put on a suit so dark it was either black or blue, she couldn’t tell, but she loved it.

“Um hello. You do too.”

He laughed slightly, and held out his arm,

“Walk with me?”

Rose smiled shyly,

“Aren’t we going to take a horse and carriage or something old fashioned like that? You don’t expect me to believe you’ve dropped the entire regency act do you?”

Matthew looked slightly confused, and she swallowed her next teasing remark,

“Nevermind…and thanks.”

“For what? The words are true.”

Rose felt herself blushing,

“For everything.”

“You’re very welcome.”

Though she’d only linked arms with him, she found herself wanting to hold his hand.

After they’d crossed the street, they’d come to a quiet Italian bistro, and once seated inside, Rose made her move, and brushed her hand over his, pretending to be going for the menu in the middle of the table.

She felt his skin, and it was ice cold.

“Are you okay?”

So much for being smooth.

He looked puzzled,

“Of course.”

“You’re just so cold.”

He looked startled,

“Oh! Well I’d just had some ice water before I came to get you.”

Rose frowned, but accepted his words.

“Well let’s order something warm then.”

“Pizza?”

Rose glanced at him and was stunned to see the sheer amount of pleading in his expression.

“Of course.”

“No wait, I’m sorry. It’s your birthday dinner. You pick.”

Rose grinned,

“If you think I wouldn’t enjoy pizza, you’re crazy.”

***

The night progressed far quicker than the Doctor would have liked, and before he knew it, the time had grown late, and he needed to get Rose home. It was still only a week day, and she had lamented she worked the next day.

“Thank you so much. I had a wonderful time.”

The word sparked something in his memories, from when he’d spoken to her in the park.

“Did you? I’m so glad.”

He smiled gently at her, and under the street light and fainter moonlight, he realized she was simply heartbreakingly beautiful.

He’d never stood a chance at falling anything short of completely for her.

All night he’d talked with her, skirting subjects he knew she’d find strange or odd, and he’d let her tell him about her life.

Their hands had been entwined the entire time.

Now there were only a few streets until her home, from what she’d told him of the Estate, and from what he remembered about the park’s location.

“Would you walk me to my door?”

Rose asked, and he was stunned to see her duck her head, and the faint flush that he knew couldn’t be embarrassment could it?

“Of course.”

With every step the roaring in his ears grew louder, and he knew the moment was coming when he’d need to tell her goodbye, but how to tell her he could never see her again?

That would be infinitely harder.

“This is it. I won’t make you climb these stairs.”

Rose glanced behind her and he followed her gaze the three flights up.

“Oh.”

The end.

The moment was there, and he didn’t want to let her go.

His thumb stroked over the back of her hand, and he marveled at how soft her skin was.

Unbidden, he began to imagine if her entire body felt like that, how would she fit in his arms and since she smiled like sunshine was there a faint chance she tasted like it too?

He blinked, and realized she was standing in front of him, eyes wide, and lips parted, with her blonde hair framing her face perfectly.

“Rose…”

“Yes?”

“You’re an angel.”

Rose blinked up at him, seeming startled by his words, and that was when he moved in, sweeping her into his arms, and meeting her lips with his own.

His hand slid up to cup her cheek, and just as he felt her begin to kiss him back, fervent and eager, he twisted his fingers to touch her temples, doing the last thing he wanted.

He needed to make her forget him.

For the most part.

She could remember the birthday she’d had, that she’d always wanted.

But she couldn’t know, she was too clever, she’d put two and two together, he was lucky she hadn’t already guessed they’d met before.

Deep down, he knew somehow they’d meet again.

It wasn’t really goodbye.

“Rose! Hey Rose!”

The Doctor looked around sharply, and saw the outline of an approaching figure.

It was a man.

He seemed overly concerned for the pink and yellow girl in his arms.

But she’d already gone limp, and he didn’t want to just leave her.

He needed to.

With one final kiss pressed to her forehead, he gently set her down, leaned against the steps, with his suit jacket cradled under her head and before the figure could get any closer, he ran.

For the TARDIS.

The entire way he could only wonder how he’d been so foolish to fall for her.

Someone he could never travel with.

The temptation would be too great.

He dared to think it.

Once safely inside his ship, the words formed in his mind.

He loved her.

He smiled, as and he felt his hearts begin to break, he started to steer the ship away from earth, from London, and the 21st century.

***

Mickey didn’t know who the creep was who’d just left Rose unconscious on the front steps of the Estate, but he was sure as hell upset he’d not gotten his hands on him.

He’d scooped Rose into his arms and carefully gotten them into the elevator, taking her safely home.

He told Jackie exactly what he’d seen, and she thanked him profusely.

“No more swanning off with strangers for Rose.”

Jackie muttered to herself as she closed the door to Rose’s room, where she still slept.

She slept for almost a full eight hours.

When she woke up, all she could remember was having a nice night and perfect birthday dinner, but for some reason, the memory of the man she’d dined with, and later kissed, she thought, was fuzzy.

Perhaps the whole thing had been a dream?

The dress she still wore was proof enough that it wasn’t.

When she went in to work the next day, she put the dress back, and returned the shoes, and thanked her boss.

A couple weeks later, long after her birthday, she began to leave the store still holding lottery money.

“Oh Rose, you must be getting old, you’re forgetting things.”

She mumbled to herself, turning around and heading back downstairs to find Wilson.

The eerie quietness of the basement was the least of her worries when she found herself locked out of the main store.

It was about to be a long night.

***

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes i mentioned another 2 doctor's meeting her....  
> perhaps i'll write a bit about 11, but you guys all know how she met 10

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Last Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057534) by [parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale)




End file.
